Peace, Love, And Gucci
by sammywammykinzz
Summary: Summary coming soon :
1. Chapter 1

_OH MY GOODNESS!!!_

_I found this story on my old account when I completely forgot about it._

_So I got a brilliant idea,_

"_Hey….how about I post this story on my active account and continue it!!"_

_If you guys DON'T believe that it's my story,_

_Check out my other account:_

_.._

_I will also put up a note on there stating that this is my story._

_So tell me what you think!!!_

**Summary**

**Massie**: Although through everything the PC has managed to stay together…after all these years she's hiding something from them. Massie is a *gasp*. Even though she's 18 and she should be at her happiest, with prom coming up and so many boys to choose from, and being alpha and beautiful, she can't seem to keep her secret from her "sisters". Will she decided to tell them? Or will she just have to leave all she knows and join the world she really belongs in?

**Alicia**: She's miserable. Her parents just got divorced and she might actually become…._poor_. She can never tell Massie this. She might just have to sign up for therapy and become an LBR just to get through this. Sometimes she doesn't even bother looking pretty anymore. Will Massie find out her secret and be a support system? Or will she dump her faster than you can say knock-off. Right now the only thing Alicia can worry about without crying is…..What will she wear to Prom?

**Dylan**: Weight is not an issue. She's happier than everybody else of course. But when she senses everybody is becoming depressed she wants to help. Although she might go back to her old ways and start eating Sonics. She doesn't know if she should shut her mouth and be quiet or open it wide and shove as many curly fries as she possibly can. All she does know is that graduation is a month away and she needs to study for finals!

**Kristen**: She's getting soccer scholarships from all sorts of colleges! When she notices the PC has their mind somewhere else she might just actually make a decision all on her own. How does she break the news? With deadlines coming sooner and sooner Kristen might have to make a choice for college and leave in the middle of the night. Oh well, at least maybe she'll finally be able to buy those fabulous shoes for once before everyone else!

**Claire**: Claire has finally decided on what to do with her life. Become an…….nope not actress, and doctor! She knows what med school she wants to go to but will her besties support her decision or drag her back to New York themselves with their oh so pointy French manicures? With Todd learning how to drive life is getting more complicated by the moment. Is it just Claire or has anyone else noticed that her life is becoming more unrealistic than a Malcom in the Middle re-run?

_Next chapter up soon(:_

_It's already written on my other account._

_Actually……._

_I'll just put it up now._

_Toodles!!_

_Xoxo,_

_SammyWammyKinzz_


	2. Official Chapter One

_Here it is!!!!!_

_Tell me what you think please!_

_-smiles-_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Massie was waiting quietly at a starbucks booth while she mulled over the thought if she should tell the girls or not her secret. Massie's had to live with it ever since she turned 15. She was staring off into space and sipping a fat free chai latte.

Massie heard the bell on the door open and she snapped out of her trance to see if it was the PC. Sadly it was not, when she saw it was a boy with shaggy blonde hair she ignored him like an alpha that was better would do. Then she realized that she knew that hair. It was Derrick Harrington! She hasn't talked to him since he left after she confessed what he was. He seemed to be alone so she got up and sneaked up behind him.

"Guess who?" She covered his eyes. Even though she had to stretch up on her tip-toes. He grew a lot since the last time they talked.

"Massie?" He turned around and looked at her. For a moment she thought he was gazing into her eyes. She smiled up at him and leaned in for a hug. He didn't seem to put as much effort into it as she had put into it. His eyes still flickered with mischievous.

"Oh umm, hey Mass. So how's that…issue coming along?" Massie blushed and looked down. No, "how are you?" or a nice "I've missed you!" what was wrong with him? Of course he had to bring up her problem. He can't get through a day without it.

"I feel fine thanks for asking." Derrington could feel the sharpness in her tone. He leaned in for another hug and she softened a little. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch. But with the state that I'm in I don't know if I can help it. It's really hard for me right now. Especially with prom coming up. I mean, I have to tell the girls sometime or another right? And that reminds me, my-"

Derrick took Massie's chin and made her look at him. "Massie, quit rambling. You can do this. I'm here again and I don't plan on leaving you. "

Massie was blinking away tears at this point. But her cell phone had to break the moment. The song "Supergirl" by Hannah Montana started playing. She blushed again as she picked up her phone to see she had a text message from Alicia.

"Who's that?" Derrick asked with curiosity. But Massie was to busy concentrating on the text to notice anything.

**Alicia's Text Message:**

**Mass I'm on my way. I have something to tell u. its about my 'rents. Theyre getting a…umm I might become…um. I'll tell u later.**

Massie glanced down. Something was wrong and it was way to important to say in text. Derrington could sense something was wrong and put his arm on Massie's shoulder.

The door opened again and the whole PC walked in at once. Massie waved them over and they went back to the table Massie was originally sitting at. Derrick hung back sipping his coffee. Massie smiled at him and waved goodbye. He winked and walked out the door.

"Ehmagawd, was that Derrington?" Dylan asked as soon as she sat down.

"Um, yeah I think it was!" Kristen confirmed for her.

"Didn't he move?" Claire responded confused.

"He moved back, and he got super yummy too!" Alicia added with a squeal.

Massie cleared her throat and soon got everybody's attention again.

"Girls, I have a confession to make, I don't know how to say it so I'll just come right out with it." Massie looked around for the girl's expression. They _seemed_ riveted but Massie wasn't so sure. Massie opened her mouth to tell the girls her "dirty little secret."

"Um, Mass? Do you mind if I interrupt? It's kinda important" Alicia batted her eyelashes at Massie which usually works when she needs to say something. Massie of course let her go ahead. Usually she didn't want to get out of the attention spotlight but she needed to think over how she was gonna say this.

"Well as you guys know, my parents have been acting a little strange. And last night I found out that…" Alicia's eyes filled up with tears. And instantly all the girls were at her side giving her hugs. Alicia coughed up enough courage to go on. "WellIfoundoutthatthey'!" She yelled out in one sentence. The PC crinkled their eyebrows in confusion. Alicia took another deep breath to control her tears, and said the sentence again a little slower. "well I found out that they're getting a divorce and my dad might take all his money and I might become poor." The girls let out a gasp. And that's when the waterworks came out.

Massie was the only one who stayed calm like a true alpha would do. Alicia just looked up at her, wondering what to do. Massie gave her a sympathetic look. Maybe Massie wouldn't have to tell her secret. Not today at least…..

_Okay, lame I know. But I didn't think I would have Alicia confess her secret this early in the story. Oh well. And you guys have reviewed funny things on what Massie's secret might be. Let me just say....you're all wrong. :P Keep reviewing. Not starting the next chapter until I get 5-10 more reviews. And the next chapter will be longer and better. Pinky Promise._

_Xoxo,_

_SammyWammyKinzz_


End file.
